here lies where i drown
by altanhal
Summary: He used to call me Lizzie, Darling, Love. . . [Shorts of an AU inspired by The Scythe's Song by hallowedmaiden on AO3, wherein Jack and Elizabeth drank from the Fountain of Youth and became immortal lovers.]
1. when I was king

**A/N: **This can be read as a stand alone but I highly recommend reading the inspiration for this, **The Scythe's Song** by hallowedmaiden for this to make sense. :)

* * *

I once was a King regardless of my being a woman.

There were nine of us. Lords of the seven seas and more, but only one would be chosen from the lot. Between us nine, we were the only ones with the power to elect a King. And so, it was only natural that I voted for myself. Selfish as it sounds, I needed to do what was right for the Court. We had to make a stand against the enemies bearing at our door.

But all other Lords had the same vainglory it seemed. Putting their own names in the hat. Equal votes for each.

Save for one Lord.

"Elizabeth, love." Jack had said and I had thought for a moment that he had called me.

"Yes, Jack?" I had asked but he hadn't been looking at me.

"I vote for Elizabeth."

"What?" I had squawked indignantly, surprised that a vote was cast in my favor.

I knew Jack wanted to be King. Wanted it so badly but I couldn't vie for him over myself because I knew what kind of King he'd make. Drunk on rum and too defensive of the Court that it'd be a weakness sighted immediately by our enemies.

But he had proven me wrong.

And so with a crown upon my head, I sang the song of war.

"The King and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones."

"The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will we'll roam."

I was only the second King of our Court but the Brethren sailed under my command.

And then I had said, "Hoist the colours high! Never shall we die!"

One last war cry. One last order. Before I lost the first man I had loved. It wasn't Jack, for Jack is the second and the last. The whelp as Jack had called him, swallowed by the sea, never to return in my arms.

I had no time to mourn, for a King can never lower her head, not even to cry, lest the weight of the crown snap her neck.

Goodbye whelp. You're home now. With Calypso, our Goddess of the sea.

But after him there was Jack. And I had been his ever since.

I was his King and I could still remember the gleam of pride in his eyes.

Perhaps I still am a King. But what am I a King of when my people are long forgotten, heard only in stories parents tell their children at night.

I am the last of what we are. And so is Jack. But Jack had long abandoned the brand of pirates when the Pearl had finally sank. His first love claimed by the sea just as mine had.

So you see, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, when I was King, I had everything. But now I only have one thing, and he is my everything. Jack is the last thing–person–I have, and he is somewhere out there, hating my very existence.

It's been 44 years since he left. I am not over it.


	2. Jack Raven the fake

**A/N:** This one is a complete AU inspired by The Scythes's Song by hallowedmaiden on AO3. In this, Elizabeth adapts a new identity.

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Jack Raven is not my real name. He used to call me Lizzie, Darling, Love. . . and I've never hated any of those pet names even if I acted as if they were troublesome. I'd roll my eyes and fire a smart comeback, to which he would smile and communicate with his eyes how he loved our little skits.

"You never fail to amuse me with your tongue, Love." He had said and the innuendo got caught in my secretive small smirk. He's such a filthy man and yet I wanted to bury myself in his lecherous mind and body. Let him have me, corrupt me, stain me with his criminal hands.

He's done so thousands of times, and each time it was hard and arduous, ending with soft caresses so precise I cannot reach my heart for it has ascended too high for my sated body to retake.

And then I'd whisper his name. "Jack. . ." But that was all. There weren't proclamations for I was too afraid that it wasn't what he wanted. Too cautious of where we stand that I had neglected to put his heart in my ribs, right beside mine; beating as one and the same.

He had left and it's my fault.

Now I've made my bed–he isn't on it–and I must lie down. Down, down, down until the regret and guilt swallows me whole.

Forgive me, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, but I am a fake. I love a man named Jack and I can't have him. His name must suffice for now. Raven, another winged creature in place for his own surname, the surname exclusive only to him because surely no one can match that title which he earned. And then there is the matter of my own. You see, I can never be a Swan for that name is much too prestigious to carry.

For all of the things I've told, you know now why I've become a fake. Rightly thus, I am Jack Raven and I await until forever and a night for my love that I've driven away.


End file.
